


I Guess I’m Not Getting The Suit

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: Nygmobblepot Ficlets [24]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism, self anal fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Sugar Daddy AU—Edward has been asking Papa Bird to buy him a green glitter suit. They play a game to see how long Edward can last without coming so he can earn the new suit.





	I Guess I’m Not Getting The Suit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my_chemical_romanoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_chemical_romanoff/gifts).



> I sent an ask about something like this to the @askoswwaldandedward blog and I just had to write it too. If you enjoy this fic please like, reblog, or comment. Happy reading! ૮⍝◜•˕̮•◝⍝ა
> 
> The scetch is reposted with artist permission.

Papa Bird has a bit of fun with his husband, a bit of naughtiness. He fingers himself while Edward watches from the other side of the bed. They play a little game to see how long Edward can last without coming.

“Can you see that Eddie?” Oswald asks breathlessly, holding himself up with one arm while facing away from Edward. He had worked himself up to take three fingers deep up his ass.

“Oh, yes, I see you,” Edward answers, pumping his hand up and down his thick, leaking, shaft, trying not to cum before Oswald. There's actually something at stake in their little game, the promise of a new glitzy green suit that Edward had been begging Oswald to buy for him.

With them falling in love and getting married, Oswald is no longer just a sugar daddy taking care of his baby by buying elaborate gifts for Edward. Edward is allowed to buy anything for himself now that their accounts are joined together. However, they like to look back on the way their relationship used to be. They continue to play those same little games centered around buying Edward whatever he had his eyes set on getting and Edward pays him back by pleasuring Oswald with any sexual desire.

“You've lasted so long so far, little Eddie.” Oswald slips his slickened fingers out and massages them slowly over his puckered hole. “Ah… Oh… You must really want that suit.”

“Ughn,” Edward grunts as his only reply, as his cock twinges agonizingly for release. He watches Oswald's splendidly voluptuous body with hunger in his eyes, imagining the things he could be doing to him right now. “Oh, Papa Bird,” he groans.

Oswald looks back at Edward who's so overstimulated, so close to plummeting over the edge. “You wanna fuck me?” he taunts, sliding his fingers in and out of his stretched opening. “You wanna fuck me until your cock empties that load you've been desperately fighting back?” he says with a smug grin and the arm holding up his weight almost buckles under him when the tip of his fingers hit his sweet spot dead on. “Ahh,” he cries out, cock pulsing between his thighs and a little squirt of cum escape him. However, Oswald isn't ready to give Edward what he wants yet so he slows the rhythm of his hand so that he doesn't lose control. He breathes deeply to pull himself back from going overboard. “I bet… I bet you thought this was almost over.”

Edward licks his lips at the stain Oswald made on the bed. God, he wants to scrap his tongue across it. “Y-Yes.” His body trembles. “I-I did!”

Oswald continues to slowly finger-fuck himself, giving Edward a show. He moans sweetly as he curls his fingers to gently brush over his prostate. “I'm not gonna buy you that suit, Eddie.”

Edward bites back a moan, jacking his hand a little faster over his cock. He teases at the blushing tip by circling his thumb around the drooling head. “P-Please, Papa Bird,” he cries beggingly. “Please buy me the suit… I've-I've been a good boy.”

“I know you have.” Oswald removes his fingers from his ass then licks them sensually as he contracts his muscle in Edward's sight, making his empty hole flutter open and close. “But I don't think...” He sips his fingers back inside himself, pushing them in hard and fast. “Ah!” Pumps them in and out swiftly. “I d-don't think I want to buy a suit for a good boy.”

“Papa, please!” Edward whimpered.  

“Are you begging to let you cum or are you begging for the suit?”

“Both!”

“Good.” Oswald lays his head on a pillow while holding his plump round end in the air, keeping himself filled with his fingers. He could do this all day when he feels slutty. “Ah… Ah!”

Edward doesn't think he can last any longer, as his flushed, sweaty, body quivers uncontrollably. There's no way he can win at this point. He suddenly reaches for the bottle of lube Oswald carelessly tossed in his direction after using it to prepare himself for the show, and squirts some into his hand then coats it over his throbbing cock. He then immediately crawls up behind Oswald and grabs him by the hips, pulling his lover's ass against his body.

“Oh, Eddie!” Oswald removes his fingers from his ass and drabs on tightly to the bedding. He anticipates a fast, rough, ride. “What are you doing?” he asks, though he knows exactly what's happening.

Since good boys don't get new glitter suits, maybe a naughty one will.

Edward strokes his hand over his member once more before slamming it inside of Oswald.

“Oh, fuck!” Oswald screamed.

Edward moves his hips vigorously, driving his cock deep enough to hammer the tip repeatedly over Oswald's prostate. “I'm...so...sorry...Papa,” he pants between forceful thrusts. “This...isn't...what you...wanted!” He digs his fingers into Oswald's soft love -handles. “Ah, ah, ah!” He feels as though he has lost control.

Oswald's body rocks when Edward rams like an untamed animal against him. He can hardly keep up with the young man's speed and his legs slide from underneath him, causing the older man to lay flat on his squishy, round, stomach. “S-Shit!”

Edward holds Oswald down with his hands on his husband’s ass while spreading his cheeks wide open. He fucks his Papa Bird dirty and rough until his cock spurts his large load inside of Oswald's gaping hole, but he doesn't stop and continue to fuck Oswald as his cock gets coated in the milky seed that starts to ooze out of Oswald's ass.

Oswald whimpers and tears begin to burn down his freckled cheeks. His body can no longer take much more of Edwards intense passion. “Oh, Eddie, I'm gonna cum!”  
  
“You...better…cum, Papa,” Edward grunts, helping himself to more hard hits between his lover's sweet cheeks. His cock slips out and he quickly takes hold of it to spank it against Oswald's quivering balls before returning it back to that hot wet crevice. He smirks down at Oswald's disheveled state. This isn't exactly how things were supposed to be. Oswald wanted to be the one to leave his pretty Eddie a sweaty, pathetically shivering mess, but Edward turned the tables and now Oswald is the one who wrecked with Ed's load flowing from his asshole.  
  
“Ah! Ah!” Oswald slams an open palm against the bed and sinks his teeth into the saliva stained pillow under him. His hard cock, pressed firmly into the mattress, throbs rapidly at the base from the friction of the sheets rutting against it. His balls stiffen and pulse as Oswald's body finally surrenders to the intense explosion of pleasure up his ass. He cums lighting-quick, squirting out thick wads of his luscious release that soak into the bed. “Oh, my fuck, Eddie!”, he shouts, as his muscle flutters hard and fast around the younger man's length. He melts into the bed, still bathing it with short streams of cum, as his body quivers with a blissfully powerful orgasm.

Edward collapse on Oswald's back, heart racing unbelievably quick and breathing so hard that he doesn't think it will ever catch up.

The men lay sandwiched together, both minds drowning in an ocean of sex.

When Edward's cock softens in Oswald's ass, he rolls off of him and lays beside him on his back.

Oswald rubs his hand over Edward's smooth chest and scoots closer to him to kiss his gorgeous pink lips. “Mmm…” He hums and slips his tongue inside.

Edward's eyes fluttered closed as he allowed Oswald to take over him.

Oswald pinches at Edward's pebbled nipples as his nips at his pouty bottom lip. “Oh, my little Eddie,” he whispers and nibbles at Edward's lip. “You lost control.”

“I'm sorry, Papa Bird. Something just came over me.”

“Don't feel sorry, baby.”

“You were just so beautiful. I had to have you.” Edward combs his fingers through Oswald sweaty, silvery, hair. “But I guess now I'm not getting the suit.”

Oswald chuckles and kisses his lover again. “You fucked me like a beast tonight, Eddie.” He presses his lips to the young man again and again. “I'll still buy you the suit.”

“Really?” Edward asks with surprise on his face.

  


 

[[X]](http://askoswaldandedward.tumblr.com/post/171964077641/papa-bird-is-fingering-himself-slowly-teasing-and)

“Of course I am… In fact, it's already in your closet.”


End file.
